


Rookie Boy

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: Kyungsoo's boyfriend, Jongin, is the definition of a dreamboat. He's tall, handsome, and strong. Jongin is also very sweet, shy, and loving. He treats sex as making love. But Kyungsoo doesn't want Jongin to be sweet anymore; he wants him to be mean.





	1. 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: light!bdsm, smut, spanking, shy dom!jongin, sub!kyungsoo (to be updated)

“Shit, _ugh_ , Soo,” Jongin pants and moans into his ear. “You feel so good, _mmm_. Love you so much.”

 _That’s cool and all_ , Kyungsoo thinks, blankly looking up at the ceiling in the dark bedroom. His legs are wrapped around Jongin’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. It feels good, the sensation of Jongin thrusting smoothly and expertly in and out of him. The magic of a dancer’s hips.

It’s just...boring. Missionary position, slow-ish sex, loving movements and kisses. While Kyungsoo likes that sometimes, it becomes lackluster when they’ve never changed it up in their year of dating. He knows Jongin likes it. Jongin is so sweet and loving, and always wants to hold Kyungsoo’s hand when he climaxes. Sex is making love to him, and that’s nice. But Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be treated as something soft and treasured.

Jongin’s quite the moaner for a top, and Kyungsoo can always tell when he’s approaching orgasm when he lets out a particularly deep, guttural groan, so he automatically slips a hand from Jongin’s shoulder so that his boyfriend can hold it in his own sweaty palm. Jongin grips it tightly as he comes with Kyungsoo’s name on his tongue. He’s so sweet.

He pants heavily as he comes down from his own high, Kyungsoo waiting for him to notice that he didn’t come with a grimace. Jongin only takes notice when he pulls out and looks at Kyungsoo with a pout and cute eyes. “You didn’t come? Did I do something wrong? You should tell me if it hurts!”

Kyungsoo sighs. “It didn’t hurt. I just wasn’t feeling it, I guess.” Usually he comes from anal alone, but even his body didn’t feel like keeping up with the routine. He doesn’t want to make Jongin feel bad though, so he leans up on his elbows and kisses him chastely.

He still pouts. “I’ll suck you off then.” And he scoots down the bed. At least he knows how to give good head.

 

Is it bad to admit that Kyungsoo started dating Jongin solely for his looks?

It wasn’t exactly how he saw it at the time, sophomore year of college. Kyungsoo, a graphic design major, came across Kim Jongin by chance, and he was perfect in his eyes. He was just tall enough to make a pleasing height difference between the two of them. He was muscular and lean from his major in dance, and not to mention he had the stoic face of a model. Kyungsoo could easily pin him as the manly, cold and quiet type. And he thrived in imagining those hands gripping his thighs, tugging his hair, bruising his hips.

But when Kyungsoo asked him out in front of the art building one afternoon, he soon realized his assumptions were wrong.

Jongin is a huge softie. He likes to cuddle and sleep. He gets shy when he holds Kyungsoo’s hand even now, and he loves puppies the most. Jongin doesn’t seem to realize the effect he has on other people either, but it’s obvious to all that he would do literally anything for Kyungsoo. He was so different from what Kyungsoo expected that he was almost scared that Jongin wasn’t packing.

(He is.)

Either way, Kyungsoo found himself falling for the soft Jongin, even if he isn’t what Kyungsoo would’ve labeled as his type. He learned to love cuddling as Jongin does and all his little quirks. But the sex is somewhat disappointing. He thought that maybe Jongin would get all sexy like he does when he dances, and that he would put his amazing body to use. But…

 _“Um, it’s been a while, so let’s go slow,”_ Jongin said with flushed cheeks and a shy expression as Kyungsoo pulled him down on top of him. Slow? Kyungsoo had been ready to be completely wrecked!

Thus begins Kyungsoo’s year long journey to try and figure out how to tell Jongin what he wants and needs. He’s always thought about asking Jongin to treat him a little roughly, but he’s afraid to make Jongin uncomfortable or have it come out the wrong way. Not to mention, he wants to try things he’s never done with anyone else before, so it would be a learning experience for the both of them, and that’s kind of intimidating.

“Sounds rough, my guy,” Baekhyun sympathizes the day after Kyungsoo’s lackluster orgasm. “So you can’t get it up anymore?”

“I _can_ because it’s Jongin, and he’ll always get me all...well, you know.” Kyungsoo sighs, toying with the heater in Baekhyun’s car. “I’m just bored, and it feels like routine to me, rather than fun and spontaneous.”

“What about Jongin? Maybe he feels the same?”

“I doubt it.” Kyungsoo pouts and stares out the window. “He’s easy to please. That’s why I’m afraid that I’m going to overcomplicate things by asking him to try a dom and sub relationship.”

“Oh please, you know Jongin would jump out in front of a moving train for you,” Baekhyun says. “When Chanyeol asked me to spank him the first time, I wasn’t sure about it but seeing him all blissed out was totally worth it. Being a dom doesn’t have to be all sadistic, and I’m positive that once he sees that he’ll be open to it.”

“I’m not sure how to go about it though.”

Baekhyun hums in thought as they approach a stoplight, but a light bulb seems to go off in his brain, and he suddenly swerves into the right lane, causing Kyungsoo to hold onto the side of the door and yell, “What the fuck, Byun!”

“Sorry, but I got an idea!” Baekhyun pulls into the nearby shopping center.

“But...ice cream…” Kyungsoo pouts.

“We’ll get there, but I know someone who can help you.” He throws Kyungsoo a smug grin as he pulls into the parking lot, and Kyungsoo looks up to see the familiar logo and name _TOY BOXXX_. Otherwise known as Baekhyun’s uncle’s sex toy shop.

“Oh, no, I am not going in there again. The last time Heechul tried to sell me one of those huge dildos that cost like a hundred dollars.” Kyungsoo stays in his seat as Baekhyun turns the engine off.

His friend rolls his eyes. “I won’t let him swindle you, but I’m sure he has a book or something to help you and Jongin.”

Kyungsoo gives him an unbelieving look. “A book? Really? This is your idea?”

“Yeah, there’s a whole collection of sex-related books. Some of them give good advice.” Baekhyun shrugs. “Also I promised Chanyeol once of those cute glass dildos.”

He doesn’t look very convinced, but Kyungsoo gets out of the car regardless and follows Baekhyun into the store. It’s a dark and elegant looking place, poorly lit in Kyungsoo’s opinion. But he has bought a few things from here, stuff he hasn’t had the confidence to whip out in front of Jongin. He rarely uses them mainly for that reason.

Heechul, Baekhyun’s uncle, is standing by the lingerie section when they walk in and turns his head. His face brightens when he sees Kyungsoo and Baekhyun passing by. “Hello, children, what can I do for you?”

“Well, I was gonna go look at the glass dildos, but Kyungsoo wants to get his lover boy into BDSM. I was thinking books?” Baekhyun says.

“Oh? That’s interesting.” Heechul finishes fixing the crooked babydolls before urging Kyungsoo to follow. He does so reluctantly, and Baekhyun slips away to go to the back of the store. “So you want an introduction?”

“I guess,” Kyungsoo replies as they approach a small section of sex-related books. _101 Kamasutra Sex Positions, How to Give Your Woman the Pleasure She Deserves, Guide to Anal for the Young Gay, Dominatrix Do’s and Don’ts_ , etc. “I’m not really sure how a book can help.”

“Well, in my opinion, it’s good to be well-educated before diving into something. You want to take baby steps into BDSM anyways. It’s no good for your partner or you to go the whole nine yards all at once if neither of you have any experience with something like this,” Heechul explains. “Besides, I think I have just the book for you.”

He searches the two rows momentarily before plucking one of the books on the top left. “Here we go.” He hands it to Kyungsoo.

“ _Steps to Introducing BDSM into the Bedroom_?” Kyungsoo reads.

“It’s actually written by a friend of mine, and it’s specifically for gay couples. But even if it wasn’t written by him, I still think it’s a good book for beginners. Read it over, and give it to your boyfriend if you think it’ll work for you two,” Heechul suggests. “If not, I have plenty of others for you to look at if you’re still interested.”

“Um,” Kyungsoo looks over the book cover a few more times. It seems interesting enough. “I’ll try this for now, I guess.”

Heechul then leans closer. “You know, I can throw in a nice buttplug for twenty dollars more.”

Before Kyungsoo can reply with a glare, Baekhyun comes bounding over with two boxes in hand. “Do you think Chanyeol would like _Sleek Mistress_ or _Twisted Candy_ more?”

 

Kyungsoo shoves the book under their bed for later, and he doesn’t get to reading it until a few nights later when he finally has a break from homework, and Jongin is out at the school’s dance studio for practice. He curls up on the couch with his glasses perched on his nose and starts to read diligently, hoping that he’d get something useful from this book that he paid $20 for.

He skips the beginning introduction about the author because frankly he doesn’t care, but the rest of the book is actually interesting. The author, J.M. Kim, dedicates each small chapter to a step of his system of BDSM for beginners.

**_Step 0_ ** _: Permission, Safe Word, and Setting Guidelines_

**_Step 1_ ** _: Change Your Routine, Becoming a Dom, Becoming a Sub_

**_Step 2_ ** _: Dirty Talk_

**_Step 3_ ** _: Exploring Kinks_

**_Step 4_ ** _: Toys_

**_Step 5_ ** _: Immersing Yourself_

Kyungsoo finds himself immersed before long. Monggu, Jongin’s puppy, has curled up in his lap and a red mark is imprinted in Kyungsoo’s cheek from where it’s been resting on his palm. He doesn’t even realize a whole hour and a half has passed until Monggu jumps up from his lap with a bark followed by the lock to their apartment clicking. Realizing Jongin’s home, Kyungsoo closes the book in a hurry and stashes it underneath the blanket on his lap just as Jongin opens the door. He nearly sighs at how dreamy Jongin looks in his simple t-shirt and joggers. He’s been working out more too so his biceps are to die for.

“Hey, Soo,” Jongin says as he kicks off his shoes. He drops his bag onto the coffee table and joins Kyungsoo on the couch, and he already looks sleepy, nuzzling his face into Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Tired?”

Jongin hums. “And hungry.”

“I can make something quick.” Kyungsoo sits up and stretches, joints and back cracking from his stale position while reading. He relaxes and stands up, being sure to use the blanket to cover the book. “Kimchi fried rice?”

Jongin smiles that endearing, bright smile. “Yes, please.”

Kyungsoo feels all fluttery as he walks into the kitchen. He likes playing the domestic role and cooking for Jongin. Not only because it makes him happy to see Jongin happy, but because he likes playing the submissive housewife role. One time Jongin came up and hugged him from behind, and normally Kyungsoo would be a little annoyed, but he liked the feeling of being small in Jongin’s arms.

And during those times when he’s alone and touching himself, Kyungsoo thinks about Jongin bending him over the counter, pulling his pants down and fucking him right there. He’d pull on Kyungsoo’s hair, whisper to him about how he’s a nasty slut for taking Jongin so easily, and spank him right then and there. It’s a fantasy Kyungsoo likes to delve into every now and then.

Like right now as he’s turning off the stove and pouring the fried rice into two bowls. Reading that book really made him crave Jongin’s touch, but knowing his fantasies won’t be fulfilled, he might as well just lock those thoughts up into the back of his mind until he’s ready to tell Jongin about them. He sighs. Maybe he won’t ever work up the courage now.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo sets the food on their small kitchen island, clearing Jongin’s textbooks from last semester out of the way. “Dinner’s ready.”

Receiving no reply, he wonders if Jongin’s fallen asleep. It wouldn’t be the first time, and he hasn’t said a word since Kyungsoo started cooking. Kyungsoo knows he hates being woken up, but he’s got to eat something before going to bed for the night.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo says as he walks around the couch to look at him. “You need to wake up, dinner is--”

He freezes at the sight of Jongin holding the Book of Sin in his hands, opened and reading. Kyungsoo’s mouth goes dry as Jongin looks up, equally shocked. They both pale and stare at each other for a total of ten seconds before they simultaneously blurt out:

“I was just curious!”

A pause. Jongin flips the book shut.

Kyungsoo gulps and thinks of what to say. What should he say? “I…” He sighs. “It’s not just curiosity with me.”

Jongin perks up with confused, furrowed brows. “You bought this?”

“Um, yeah…” Sighing again, Kyungsoo drags his hands down his face as he moves to sit down next to Jongin. “I didn’t want you to find out this way - to find out that I’m...into that.” His cheeks burn with shame and embarrassment. Jongin is going to think he’s weird and strange and disgusting.

“Oh,” Jongin says. “Um, wow.” He looks back down at the book in his hands.

“Sorry.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that, Kyungsoo.” Jongin is quick to comfort him, putting the book aside and scooting closer. “It’s just...a surprise is all. I didn’t know that you were interested in, um, this stuff.”

“BDSM,” Kyungsoo clarifies.

“Y-Yeah.” Jongin is clearly shy about talking about sex like this. “Is this...Is this why you haven’t really wanted to do _it_ lately?”

Time to open the floodgates. “Well…” Kyungsoo clenches his hands into fists on his knees. “Kind of?” He winces at Jongin’s hurt expression. “It’s not about you! I promise. I like having sex with you, and I love you, but the same thing over and over gets...boring to me.”

“Oh.” Jongin is quiet for a moment after, probably trying to take in the idea that his boyfriend has different interests. “So you want me to…”

“To be mean to me? Yes.” Kyungsoo nods. “But you don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable with it. It’s just a fantasy.” He replies hurriedly as he plays with his fingers in his lap nervously.

“I…” Jongin stops short, and Kyungsoo prepares himself for the rejection. There’s no way Jongin would ever want to try something so far out of his comfort zone.

“I would try it...for you,” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo nearly gets whiplash from how fast he turns his head. “I’ll admit it’s a little strange to me, but I like making you happy, Soo. It makes me feel good when you feel good.” He smiles and slides his hand over to hold Kyungsoo’s.

It shouldn’t be so romantic, but that’s always Jongin’s effect on anything. And Kyungsoo finds himself struck with both love and happiness as he fully takes in what Jongin said. “You’ll really try?” His voice goes up an octave in shock.

“Yeah, but just don’t expect me to be perfect at it. You know how hard it is for me to--” He’s interrupted as Kyungsoo grabs him by the front of his tank top and drags him close enough to kiss. It’s intense, and the most passionate he’s seen Kyungsoo be in a long time. Jongin tries to push back just as hard, knowing this is the beginning of him trying to kick it up a notch.

He’s half-hard and dazed when Kyungsoo pulls away, lips wet and hair mussed. Jongin slowly blinks the haze away as Kyungsoo slinks away to grab his laptop off the coffee table. He opens it up, typing a few things before placing it on Jongin’s lap. The dancer looks at the screen to see some blog dedicated solely to gay BDSM porn.

Kyungsoo places the book on top of the keyboard with a sweet smile. “Do your homework then. Oh, and dinner’s ready when you’re done.” Kissing Jongin on the cheek, he gets up to go eat.

Jongin lets out a heavy breath once the initial shock is gone. He’s in big trouble.


	2. 2/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i only uploaded the first two paragraphs the first time sfdsgdfjgk

“Um, so, how do we go about this?” Jongin asks, sneakers squeaking on the dance studio’s floor as he crosses his legs. Kyungsoo sits across from him with a pad of paper and pen between them, having come to meet him for lunch in the studio.

“You read the book right? We should talk about what we want and don’t want,” Kyungsoo explains, picking up the pen. He draws three columns on the paper, one labeled _Kyungsoo_ , one labeled _No-no’s_ , and one labeled _Jongin <3_.

“You drew a heart next to my name.”

Kyungsoo looks at him incredulously. “Well duh.”

Jongin melts.

“Should we start with me?” Kyungsoo presses the pen to his lips as he thinks. “Well, firstly, I want you to spank me. Is that okay with you?”

Jongin chokes on air at how blatantly his boyfriend stated it, but he nods. “I-I can do that.”

Kyungsoo scribbles it down underneath his name. “Hmm, what about using toys?”

Jongin’s cheeks are turning red, but he pretends not to feel it. “W-What kind?”

“Vibrators, dildos, buttplugs, handcuffs? Don’t worry. I don’t want too extreme of stuff, like whips and chains,” he snickers.

Everything honestly sounds extreme to Jongin, but he’s relieved that Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to cause _a lot_ of pain. “I don’t want that either, but e-everything else is fine with me.”

“So no extreme pain, and toys are a yes,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he writes it down. “I also want all the steps of the book. So dirty talk and we can try kinks.”

“Dirty talk?” Jongin hasn’t gotten that far in the book.

“I want you to call me bad names. Call me your whore and slut,” Kyungsoo says it as if it’s a simple fact. He doesn’t even look up as he says it. “Okay?”

“Um, sure.” Jongin has to practice that. He’s never even said those words aloud or in his head about anyone. “Anything else?”

“Hmm, not that I can think of at the moment. We can talk about other things as they come up. What about you? Anything that you want, Jongin?” Kyungsoo looks up at him.

“Uh…” His mind goes blank, not that there was much there in the first place. Jongin hasn’t explored his sexuality enough to know what he likes. “I’m not sure.”

“There has to be at least something?” Kyungsoo pouts. He wants this to be about Jongin as much as it’s about him. “It can be something small.”

“Well, now that you put it that way…” Jongin flushes, feeling embarrassed. He picks at the hem of his joggers as he mumbles gibberish that Kyungsoo can’t quite catch with his ears.

“You want to what?”

“Um, d-do you from behind…” Jongin fidgets nervously. “D-Doggy style.”

Kyungsoo blinks. It’s mild compared to everything else, but it _is_ something they haven’t done. It’s also cute that Jongin is so shy about it. He grins at him and reaches over to squeeze Jongin’s hand to reassure him. “Okay then. We can try that. Anything else?”

A few other things cross Jongin’s mind, but he isn’t ready to divulge those yet. Too shy. So he shakes his head, and Kyungsoo shrugs. It’s a little ridiculous that Jongin’s column only says doggy style, but maybe he’ll find more things he’s interested in as they go along.

“Well, I guess we should come up with a safeword.” Kyungsoo purses his lips. “I doubt we’ll use it since we aren’t going hardcore, but it won’t hurt to have one.”

“Red? Like the book’s example?” Jongin suggests.

“So you did read after all.” Kyungsoo grins.

“Of course,” Jongin whines with a pout, and Kyungsoo kisses his lips chastely in apology.

“I was just teasing, babe. Red will work then.” Kyungsoo flips the pad of paper shut and checks the time on his phone. He has a class to get to in ten minutes. Adjust his glasses, he stands up and tucks the notebook under his arm. “I expect you to bring your A game, Mr. Kim.”

Jongin gulps and nods.

 

Jongin’s never considered himself to be thirsty or sex-obsessed. In his opinion, out of the two of them, Kyungsoo is the one who is more sexually driven. He tends to initiate things more than Jongin does, and there’s nothing wrong with that.

But for once Jongin is feeling a tad bit depraved in the sexual department.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to have sex until they have time to try new things. It’s understandable as they’re both busy with their respective midterm projects. But there are some moments where they aren’t busy and Jongin wants to have sex the usual way at least, and it doesn’t help that he’s been watching a lot of porn lately for Kyungsoo’s sake. Not everything appeals to him but some aspects of BDSM and kinks have Jongin blushing and horny.

Such as now, early on a Saturday morning when Jongin wakes up from a particularly nice dream and sporting a boner in his joggers. He groans sleepily and tries to roll over and fall back asleep, but he can’t ignore the knot in his gut. So he peeks over the blankets to see Kyungsoo curled up with his back facing Jongin, slowly rising and falling with every breath. He’s wearing one of Jongin’s t-shirts and only briefs, uncovered because Jongin happened to steal the sheets as always.

Kyungsoo doesn’t sleep as much as Jongin, so rarely does Jongin get to see him asleep. He looks so pretty and peaceful. Jongin admired him from afar before Kyungsoo randomly asked him out, and he thanks his lucky stars for that chance. He never would’ve thought that Kyungsoo would be interested in BDSM or anything like that, but he likes making Kyungsoo happy, so if he wants Jongin to be more...dominating, then he will be.

He nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s messy dark hair and molds himself against Kyungsoo’s back. Jongin moans softly as he presses his erection to the curve of Kyungsoo’s bottom, only the layer of clothes between them. He watches closely with hooded eyes as Kyungsoo shifts, his hand touching Jongin’s that’s wound around his waist.

“Soo…” he groans, moving his hips to grind against Kyungsoo’s ass. “Wake up.”

Kyungsoo peels his eyes open, dazed and confused for a moment before he shudders at the feeling of Jongin palming his cock through his underwear. “Mm, ‘ongin?” He scrubs at his eyes with his fist before turning his head.

“Is this okay?” Jongin asks even though his hips are still grinding, and he’s openly panting in Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Uh, sure.” Kyungsoo is surprised but pleasantly so. He even wonders if this is a dream at first, but he knows it isn’t when Jongin suddenly maneuvers him onto his stomach and knees. Kyungsoo hides his lazy grin in the pillows and moans as he feels Jongin’s hands squeeze his thighs and then trace up to his ass - one of the only things Kyungsoo is very proud of.

Jongin pushes up the back of his shirt and kisses at the base of his spine as he hooks his fingers into Kyungsoo’s underwear and tugs it down his thighs. His dick twitches in his sweatpants as he grabs Kyungsoo’s cheeks and spreads them, staring at his cute puckered hole. There’s something he’s never tried before and for some reason, he has the courage to do it now.

Kyungsoo lets out a shocked moan as he feels Jongin press an open-mouthed kiss to his taint, trailing up to his hole. He’s actually never had anyone rim him before, and all the sensations have his thighs quivering and his erection dripping copious amounts of precum onto the sheets. And Jongin gets all dedicated too, groaning like he’s eating some five-star meal when really he’s eating ass. Kyungsoo glances behind himself at one point and nearly orgasms on the spot at the sight of Jongin’s eyes closed and face buried.

Pulling away with bee-stung lips, Jongin pants and reaches clumsily for the lube on the nightstand, nearly knocking it over and pushing his covered cock against Kyungsoo’s left asscheek in the meantime.

“Hurry up,” Kyungsoo breathes, rubbing his ass against Jongin’s dick and watching Jongin hurriedly pour lube onto his fingers.

It’s been a bit since they last had sex, but it doesn’t take long until Kyungsoo has three fingers moving in and out of him, squelching with excess lube that he can feel dribbling down his balls. Jongin always uses too much. He also takes too much time, and it takes Kyungsoo to whimper out another _please_ before he’s finally withdrawing his fingers. And he expects the hot feeling of Jongin’s dick sliding inside of him, but instead there’s hands grabbing his hips and lips next to his ear.

“Put your hands on the wall,” Jongin murmurs, and Kyungsoo holds in a moan as he complies, taking off his shirt before sitting up to hold the wall and spreading his knees on the mattress. Jongin’s voice has that sleepy, rough edge to it, but he sounds so dominant at the same time.

He glances back just in time to see Jongin finally pulling down his joggers, his decent-sized erection bobbing up and curving towards his stomach. Kyungsoo watches with parted lips and hooded eyes as Jongin lubes and strokes himself. He looks so unintentionally sexy with his tired eyes and mussed hair, not to mention his perfect body.

Positioning himself behind Kyungsoo, Jongin pushes inside of him with a deep moan, watching closely at the way Kyungsoo sucks him in. He bottoms out and presses himself against Kyungsoo, hands gripping his hips.

“You’re so big...so deep in me,” Kyungsoo groans. The angle isn’t something he’s used to, but he doesn’t hate it.

“Can I move?”

Kyungsoo gets out half a nod before Jongin suddenly pulls out and snaps his hips into him, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He builds a slow pace of strong movements that bring tears to Kyungsoo’s eyes from the pleasure as each thrust brushes against his prostate, and Jongin crowds his upper body against the wall, enjoying the curve and arch of his spine.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo pants, forehead pressed against the wall. “Jongin, _uhn_ , f-faster.”

Jongin buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck and does just that, and Kyungsoo can’t even stifle his moans and cries anymore, surely giving the apartment next door something nice to wake up to. He’s so close, and he’s pretty sure Jongin, or really anyone, has ever brought him to orgasm so quickly. It only takes Jongin tweaking his nipples before he’s silently screaming and coming onto the wall and mattress. He nearly falls lax, but Jongin holds onto him as he continues to fuck him, groaning roughly into Kyungsoo’s ear before he too climaxes.

As they catch their breath, Jongin pulls out and lies them down. Kyungsoo rests his head on his chest as he breathes heavily and realizes what just happened.

“S-Sorry,” Jongin says. “I don’t know what came over me there.”

Kyungsoo is quick to snap his head up and look at Jongin. “Don’t apologize for that. I’ve never came so fast in my life.”

Jongin blinks. “That’s...good?”

“Jongin, you were so hot. I wish I could’ve filmed that.” Kyungsoo sighs and frowns.

“Oh.” He blushes and avoids Kyungsoo’s gaze as he moves to pull the blankets back over their naked bodies. “I don’t know where that confidence and stuff came from, but if you liked it then I’m glad.”

Kyungsoo grins up at him and pats his chest. Sitting up to kiss Jongin, he says, “I’m so proud of you.” As if he were a mom congratulating her son on getting a good grade on a test. But Jongin feels a little pride and sheepishness gather into a smile anyways.


	3. 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: kitty!soo (which means pet play hAH)

Porn has slowly been integrated into Jongin’s routine. He’s not sure how or when, but every Tuesday or Thursday when Kyungsoo is away at his 3:00 boxing class, Jongin spends his break before dance practice watching porn. It’s not really a conscious decision. He just finds himself feeling that itch, which turns into a half chub, and then has him typing in the familiar address of Kyungsoo’s favorite porn blog that is now Jongin’s favorite.

And recently, there is a tag that he frequents.

He feels so ashamed but turned on at the same time. Thick and soft thighs covered with stockings, plush ass with a fluffy tail nestled in between, and a cute collar over the throat. Just imagining Kyungsoo like that has him spilling into his hand. The more videos he watches, and the more pictures he looks at, the more Jongin obsesses over Kyungsoo acting like a pretty kitty or obedient puppy for him. Pet play, it’s called.

Of course he would end up liking something weirder than what Kyungsoo mentioned.

Jongin shoos Monggu out of the bedroom, feeling guilty as the puppy whimpers when Jongin closes the door. It’s for his own good. Jongin can’t do the dirty with his child in the same room. That’s just wrong.

He has Kyungsoo’s laptop in hand since he left his own in his locker at the dance studio by mistake, and Jongin settles on their bed with his back against the pillows and opens the laptop. The wallpaper is still a picture of himself sleeping, bare back facing the camera. It was something Kyungsoo had taken for his photography class a couple of semesters ago and always makes Jongin smile. Kyungsoo is softer than he lets on, that’s for sure.

Typing in the usual blog address, he realizes Kyungsoo’s bookmarked it and blinks. He wonders when Kyungsoo watches porn and then stores that information away for later. No, he isn’t thinking about them watching it together sometime. Not at all.

Jongin sits back with tissues and the bottle of lube at his side, relaxing comfortably as he scrolls through the recent updates and posts. Nothing really catches his eye, just some basic amateur porn. He watches a video of someone tied up and ropes and being whipped for a little before he decides it’s not doing much for him. Jongin’s not into watching someone in pain like that. He’s not sadistic.

With a sigh, he types in the pet play tag in the URL bar.

He stops on a video reblogged two days ago. It’s from the same nameless/faceless guy that reminds Jongin of Kyungsoo with thick thighs and a nice ass - but not as nice as Kyungsoo’s, of course. His ass is facing the camera, and his pretty hole is gaping and shiny with lube. Jongin watches with his hand already stuffed into his pants as the guy brings up a decent-sized silver buttplug with a fluffy pink tail attached, and slowly he inches it inside of himself. The widest part of the plug slips in with a pop, and Jongin groans audibly as he slips his sweats and boxers down far enough to pull his dick out, stroking himself.

It doesn’t take him very long to cum. Jongin considers himself to be a very simple man, so he only needs to think about Kyungsoo and how pretty he looks when he gives Jongin a blowjob before he’s blowing his load into his hand with a muffled groan.

Collapsing against the bed, he sighs and relaxes, feeling tired. A nap sounds nice; a nap always sounds nice. Jongin grabs a tissue and wipes up his mess before dragging the hem of his pants and underwear up somewhat, and then he promptly flops over onto his stomach to snooze. He’s got a couple of hours until he has to go back to the studio anyways.

 

Kyungsoo stops as he walks into their bedroom, raising his brows at the sight of Jongin sleeping on his stomach with his sweats and underwear halfway down his ass. He eyes the balled up tissues, bottle of lube, and closed laptop and knows someone had fun before they decided to take a nap. He’s never understood how Jongin can pass out on the spot or nap literally anywhere, like the studio floor.

He snorts, dropping his bag beside the bed and gingerly pulling the hem of Jongin’s pants up properly. With a grimace, he picks up the few tissues and drops them in the trash can next to the bed before crawling onto the bed to sit against the headboard. Jongin sighs in his sleep but doesn’t wake up, and Kyungsoo reaches over him to grab Jongin’s macbook - or so he thought, but he spots the familiar Arctic Monkeys sticker and realizes it’s his own. Jongin probably left his somewhere for the umpteenth time, the adorable idiot.

Combing a hand through Jongin’s hair, head lying at Kyungsoo’s hip, he opens the laptop and types in his password. It’s Jongin’s name to match his wallpaper, so maybe he’s a little lovesick on the inside of his cold black heart. No one needs to know that though.

He figures that Jongin was probably doing homework or something before getting all down and dirty, so Kyungsoo certainly wasn’t expected to unlock his computer and have the screen instantly pop up to _porn_. His hand pauses its movements in Jongin’s hair in pure shock. It takes a second for his eyes to adjust and for him to realize what he’s looking at. It’s pretty kinky for Jongin to look at, but he was probably just scrolling by it.

Kyungsoo scrolls up to see what Jongin was really looking at, but it never ends. It’s all...the same thing. He glances up at the URL bar and _oh_.

Jongin has a kink.

Smirking to himself, Kyungsoo pets innocent Jongin’s hair like an evil mastermind might do to his fluffy cat as he pulls up another tab. He has some research and shopping to do.

 

“Ok, we’ll take a five minute break for now before starting up again,” Professor Kwon announces as she stops the music.

Everyone slumps in relief, but Jongin only wipes the sweat from his brow and holds his tongue from saying that he could go longer. The last time he did that everyone glared at him, but Jongin is used to practicing without any end when he’s on his own. Sometime he only leaves the studio when Kyungsoo calls him or comes to pick him up.

Taking his forced break, Jongin walks over to where he placed his things along the wall and picks up his phone and water bottle. He sits on the floor and gulps down water as he unlocks his phone. There’s a couple of text messages from his mother, telling him to come visit tomorrow, and one from Sehun, asking about the homework for their psychology class. Jongin replies to both of them before he realizes he has a text from Kyungsoo too.

 

 **Soology** : when do you get home nerd

 **Jonginnie** : i have an hour but i was gonna stay longer to practice

 **Soology** : don’t

 **Soology** : i have a surprise for u when u get back so don’t make me wait k

 **Jonginnie** : :O

 **Jonginnie** : ok!!!

 

Jongin grins at his phone. He wonders what Kyungsoo has in store. A nice dinner date? It’s been awhile since they had a proper date, but then again...Sex? That sounds more like Kyungsoo’s tempo, especially since he told Jongin to not make him wait. Excited, Jongin bites his lip and is suddenly eager for class to be over.

An hour later has him running out of the studio, not even saying goodbye to Professor Kwon like usual. And then he’s sprinting across campus to where their apartment complex is. If Kyungsoo tells him to be there on time, he’ll be there on time.

He stops when he finally reaches their apartment door, panting and huffing for breath. It’s a bit ridiculous that he’s this excited for sex, but lately things have been going really well, and Jongin can see why Kyungsoo likes mixing things up. It’s more interesting, and it has a fire building in his belly every time he thinks about expanding their horizons. They do still have to try dirty talk and kinks, according to the book.

Unlocking the door, he’s surprised to not see Kyungsoo initially. The lights are off in the living room and kitchen, and Jongin furrows his brows as he kicks off his shoes. “Kyungsoo?” he calls out.

“B-Bedroom,” Kyungsoo replies, sounding oddly nervous. He’s rarely nervous, so Jongin’s curiosity is piqued, and he wanders into their bedroom only to stop in the doorway.

Kneeling on the bed with his hands on his knees is a blushing Kyungsoo. He’s completely naked, except for black kitten ears perched on his hand, pink lace panties on his hips, and a thick black leather collar around his neck with a silver loop heart resting against his throat.

Jongin’s bag slides off of his shoulder and drops to the floor, the only sound in the room. And then he’s whipping out his phone from his pocket to take a picture.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo protests.

He lowers the phone with a pout. “You look so cute though.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks darken in color. “Not the point. Now get over here and touch me.”

Jongin raises a brow and puts his phone aside as he strides forward to stand before the bed. “I thought I was supposed to be the dom?”

“ _Please_ touch me?” Kyungsoo looks up and says meekly.

The dancer pretends to think it over before twirling his pointer finger in a circle. “Turn around first. I wanna see the back.”

Instantly slipping into his obedient role, Kyungsoo does as told and turns around on the bed on his hands and knees. Jongin curses as he sees that Kyungsoo’s panties have a heart-shaped hole over his ass, allowing his tail to be visible, fluffy and black and tickling his thighs.

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo asks, looking over his shoulder to see Jongin’s reaction.

“I do, but hmm…” Jongin has a playful look in his eyes as he crawls onto the bed behind Kyungsoo. He molds his front against Kyungsoo’s back, causing them both to shudder, and he places his lips next to Kyungsoo’s ear, a hand rubbing his thigh. “Why don’t we play first?”

“Play?”

“Yeah. We watch some Netflix and see how long you can pretend to be my pretty, _quiet_ kitty.” Jongin grins as he presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s jaw. He knows that Kyungsoo can get vocal when he’s denied, so he can’t wait to test that.

“Oh, um, okay.” Kyungsoo blushes. He didn’t anticipate having to _act_ like a cat for Jongin, but he supposes it’s better than acting like a dog (thank god he chose cat ears instead). Not to mention, being that submissive sounds hot as hell.

Jongin smiles and draws away from him, getting off the bed and onto his feet. Kyungsoo moves to follow, slinging his legs over the edge of the mattress, but is stopped by a finger curling into his collar, tugging to make him look up at Jongin in confusion and vulnerability.

“Crawl,” he says.

Kyungsoo’s dick twitches in his panties as he obeys and slinks to the floor. Good thing he just vacuumed the carpet. It doesn’t hurt too bad, not that there isn’t much distance between their bedroom and their living room couch in the first place. He stops and kneels beside the couch, watching Jongin turn the TV on and pull up Netflix. It’s like any other night at home, but there’s something that’s not Jongin’s dick in his ass, and he’s more naked than ever.

He waits for Jongin to sit down on the couch before climbing up, biting back a moan from how the plug shifts within him, and he curls up with his head in Jongin’s lap. Monggu is staring at him from his little puppy bed in the corner of the room, and Kyungsoo stares right back. This is his spot now.

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize how sensitive he is until Jongin lays a hand on his head. He can’t focus on what’s on the TV at all as fingers start to comb through his hair. It’s because he’s been so high-strung while waiting for Jongin all this time, and now he has to wait even more.

Letting out a soft sound akin to a purr, Kyungsoo turns his head to nuzzle into Jongin’s stomach. The touches calm him into a relaxed state, and he shudders as Jongin’s fingers trail down his spine, teasing his nerves. He anticipates the touch trailing down to his hips and where he needs it most, but Jongin stops. Only to the top of the panties and then back up.

Kyungsoo looks up, wide eyes peering up at Jongin. But Jongin isn’t looking at him at all. His focus is directed to solely the TV. Gritting his teeth, he tries to hide his discomfort and instead mewls cutely, hoping to turn the fucker on. He noses down to Jongin’s crotch, pressing his face there and feeling his already-formed erection.

“No, kitty.” Jongin pushes his head away gently, and Kyungsoo frowns. He can play too.

He whines and sits up, climbing fully onto Jongin’s lap and straddling him. Kyungsoo presses himself against his boyfriend, kissing at his neck with little kitten licks in between. Wriggling his hips, he tries to hide his soft moans at the feeling of the plug shifting inside of him.

“You aren’t being very quiet, kitty,” Jongin murmurs, and Kyungsoo pauses, having forgotten the whole purpose of the “game” they’re playing. But he has a curiosity as to what happens when he pushes Jongin’s buttons. They haven’t played with the idea of punishment yet. Does Jongin even have the balls to do it? Maybe not.

Thus, Kyungsoo tests said theory by sliding his hand down Jongin’s chest and down to his pants, cupping his erection through the cloth and rubbing teasingly, and for added effect, he nibbles on Jongin’s ear.

And then he’s choking.

Jongin tugs roughly on Kyungsoo’s collar, the leather digging into his throat as he’s yanked back to face his boyfriend with his wrist gripped in Jongin’s other hand. The dark look in Jongin’s eyes sends shivers up Kyungsoo’s spine, and he realizes now that he’s officially lost the game.

Narrowing his eyes, Jongin tips Kyungsoo’s chin up with a finger to look at him properly, inspecting him. “You’re being bad on purpose, aren’t you?” The tone of his voice has Kyungsoo shuddering in both fear and pleasure. He’s about to be punished, and he knows it.

Kyungsoo submits and nods his head, avoiding Jongin’s eyes again. He gulps as Jongin’s gaze lowers as his free hand trails down Kyungsoo’s chest, long fingers teasing his bare skin until his fingertips touch Kyungsoo’s obvious erection, wet head poking out of the waistband of his panties. Jongin teases him by giving an indulgent touch to the tip, rubbing his finger over the slit and causing his kitty to buck his hips with a whimper.

He clicks his tongue in disappointment and tugs Kyungsoo’s panties up to conceal his dick. “Over my knees, ass up,” Jongin states. His deep, commanding voice - so different from his usual tone - has Kyungsoo scrambling to comply, laying himself over the length of the couch with his hips and stomach situated on Jongin’s thighs.

Jongin strokes Kyungsoo’s fluffy tail a little before letting it lie along his thighs as he focuses on tugging down the back of Kyungsoo’s panties until it’s hugging snuggly beneath his asscheeks, baring all to Jongin. Stroking over a mole on Kyungsoo’s left cheek, he murmurs, “Be quiet, and I’ll give you want you really want, kitty.”

The first spank comes, and Kyungsoo opens his mouth in a silent gasp. It stings, but only for a moment, and the tingling sensation is bliss. Jongin’s hands are calloused too, feeling so rough on the sensitive skin of his bottom, and that only intensifies the feeling.

After two more, Jongin starts to rub the lingering marks in a comforting manner before continuing. Once Kyungsoo’s left cheek is nicely marked with staggered red handprints, Jongin moves on the right. By then Kyungsoo is sweating and struggling not to make a sound or move away. He’s almost slipped his right leg off the couch, but Jongin adjusts him. Honestly, Jongin didn’t expect to enjoy this sadistic part of it all, but something about leaving marks on Kyungsoo’s most vulnerable spots has him barely keeping it together.

Kyungsoo seems to be in a similar state as he turns his head from the couch, and Jongin can see the tear tracks down his cheeks and his dilated pupils. He almost starts to worry but remembers the safeword. Kyungsoo is obviously enjoying it either way, judging by how he’s shifting his hips in an attempt to get friction on his cock that Jongin won’t allow him to have.

Jongin finally stops when Kyungsoo’s ass is throbbing and red. Having kept quiet this time, Kyungsoo deserves an award, so Jongin tugs on his buttplug until he pulls it out, surprised at how thick it is and how wanton Kyungsoo’s moan is when it comes out.

“Such a good kitty,” Jongin breathes, smoothing a hand over the wounds on Kyungsoo’s ass and down to his gaping hole, shining wetly with lube. “You were so good for me, baby.” He listens to Kyungsoo whimper as he presses a single finger inside of him, feeling how loose he is. God, he could just slide in…

“ _Please_ ,” Kyungsoo whines, and that severs the last of Jongin’s control.

“How do you want me?” Jongin slides Kyungsoo off of him and onto the couch as he hurries to take off his own clothes.

“I-I don’t care,” Kyungsoo says, but he shifts onto his hands and knees anyways, kicking off his panties, and Jongin joins him on the couch, kneeling behind him with the bottle of lube in his hand.

He lubes himself up and wastes no time is inching inside of Kyungsoo’s pretty hole. Jongin doesn’t hold in his moan at the tight, wet feeling. He knows it’s not “dom-like” of him, but Kyungsoo has told him that he likes Jongin being vocal, so he’s not gonna stay quiet. Placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, his hips press flush against Kyungsoo’s peachy ass, and the contrast of their skin tones is so hot. It doesn’t help that Kyungsoo still has his collar on and the kitty ears perched on his head.

Jongin starts to move his hips, and Kyungsoo’s elbows instantly give up on him. He mewls against the couch, enjoying the stinging sensation every time Jongin’s hips meet his bruised bottom, which is quickly overridden by the heat building in his belly. Jongin is always so good to him, and Kyungsoo moans out for their neighbors to hear as Jongin grinds his hips against him, abusing his prostate so diligently.

“Jongin,” he pants, “ _oh_ , J-Jongin.” Kyungsoo ruts back against him.

He feels Jongin’s hand thread through his hair softly just before the grip becomes strong, and Jongin is pulling his head up by his hair. It’s painful, but Kyungsoo loves it. He loves being used and owned like a toy, and the angle that his back is bent is so perfect that he’s seeing stars with every thrust. He’s so close.

“A-Are you gonna cum for me?” Jongin pants, tugging on Kyungsoo’s hair sharply. “ _Mm_ , be a good boy and cum?”

Kyungsoo can’t even formulate a reply before he’s shooting his load onto the couch with a yell, tearing up and drooling as he does so. His orgasm is so intense that he doesn’t even register Jongin letting go of his hair and coming inside of him with a moan of his own. It’s like he’s floating along, and he only comes back to reality when Jongin has flipped him onto his back and wiping down the mess on his thighs and the stain on the couch.

Jongin notices the light and his eyes as he’s taking off Kyungsoo’s collar and ears, and he smiles. “Hey, you okay?”

Nodding, Kyungsoo holds his arms up, an invitation for cuddling since he doesn’t feel like formulating words yet. His eyes are teary, but not in a bad way. More like all the tension in his body is bleeding out and so are his tears. Now he just wants to be comforted and take a nap cuddled up next to Jongin.

“Here, let’s go to the bedroom and cuddle. The couch is dirty.” Jongin lifts him up bridal style with little difficulty, carrying him into the bedroom and laying him down. He turns on their heated blanket before climbing underneath next to Kyungsoo, who is quick to move and cling to Jongin’s side, lying his head on Jongin’s chest.

Kyungsoo falls asleep to Jongin combing a hand through his hair gently.


	4. 4/4

“Kyungsoo, I’m scared.”

Said man turns around from regarding the edible underwear to see Jongin standing timidly between the sections of Extremely Large dildos. He rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s mannerisms and grabs ahold of his hand, dragging him towards what they were really at _TOY BOXXX_ for.

“Stop looking at the extreme stuff and come with me.” He takes them to the next aisle over. “I only have a wand vibrator, so we need to pick out a bullet one, also handcuffs. Tell me if anything catches your eye too, but nothing super expensive because I splurged on our last endeavor.”

“Okay, but I have one question.”

“Yes?”

“...What’s a bullet vibrator?”

Kyungsoo sighs and stops them in front of a section dedicated to said vibrators. “It’s these. They’re small vibrators, like a bullet, and can go up your butt or vag easily. Some of them have connected remotes and others have free roam remotes.”

“Oh,” Jongin says, looking at the display with curious eyes. Some of them are small, like an actual bullet, but others are larger. Pursing his lips, he looks at Kyungsoo with a smirk. “Do you want a bigger one?”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo grins back at him. “I have to be prepared for your size.”

He blushes and turns back to the display. “N-None of these are as big as me…” Jongin mumbles, and Kyungsoo laughs. He pats Jongin’s arm in comfort and then steps in front of him to grab a box off of the shelf and inspect it.

“You know I love your size. The biggest I’ve ever taken.” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly as he reads the box.

Jongin’s cheeks turn ten shades darker. To be honest, he didn’t even know he was bigger than normal until Kyungsoo. A fling before him couldn’t blow Jongin properly, and even then he thought maybe the guy was just bad at blowjobs. Only when Kyungsoo called him big did he realize _oh_.

“What about this one?” Kyungsoo asks, handing him the box he was looking at.

It’s a longer vibrator, baby blue and ribbed, and comes with a wireless remote with various vibration settings. Jongin shrugs and hands it back to him. “I mean, all that matters is if you like it. I’m only controlling it.”

“I guess you’re right. We’ll just try this one then.” Kyungsoo tucks it under his arm. “Now handcuffs.”

They end up picking a three-for-one deal - handcuffs, cock ring, and a blindfold - and restock up on lube. Heechul tries to hassle them on the shop’s sale on anal beads, but Kyungsoo pushes Jongin out the door before he can draw him in. No one will corrupt Jongin except Kyungsoo himself.

“What are anal beads?” Jongin asks just as they climb into Kyungsoo’s car, holding their bag of goodies with an utterly innocent, curious expression on his face.

“Exactly what they sound like.” Kyungsoo shivers from the cold as he cranks the car. “Beads that go up your ass, like a necklace.”

“Hm.” Jongin looks out the window as Kyungsoo pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road. It’s quiet in the car for a moment except for the hum of the radio, and then Jongin suddenly adds, “I’ve never bottomed - or had anything in my ass, really.”

“...Really?” Kyungsoo turns his head to look at him in pure surprise as they sit at a stoplight. “Never?”

Jongin shakes his head. “I mean...I’ve offered, but everyone takes one look at my dick, and I’m on top.” He fidgets, shy again. “I like being in control and everything, but you look like you feel really good when you bottom.”

“We can try, if you want. Bottom doesn’t mean being a sub. My dick is only average though, so I don’t know if you’ll have _as much fun_ as me.” Kyungsoo smiles, smug. “We can do it on D-Day.”

“D-Day?”

“Yeah, the day we try all of this stuff at once. The _ultimate_ BDSM trial.”

 

They pick a day where neither of them have anything to do, a random Saturday when neither of their parents need them, and Chanyeol hasn’t bugged them about going out to party that night. It’s a day where they can both relax and take their time to warm up to the idea of trying something completely new.

Jongin ends up spending half the day asleep, only waking up to get a snack and check his phone before climbing right back into bed. It’s not an unusual Saturday schedule for him, and it gives Kyungsoo time to get himself nice and clean, though Jongin is dragged into the bathroom with him eventually, groaning against the counter as Kyungsoo works three fingers in and out of him. A plug sits snugly in his ass after, an odd feeling but not unwelcome.

Jongin pulls him closer by the hips in their tiny bathroom with a smug grin. “I haven’t even done anything, and you’re hard,” he says, tracing a finger around the head of Kyungsoo’s cock.

Kyungsoo blushes and ducks his head with a frown. “W-Well you look cute when you’re getting fingered.”

“Yeah?” Jongin chuckles and tilts his head down to kiss him. Kyungsoo makes a satisfied sound and loops his arms around Jongin’s neck, deepening the kiss and sighing as Jongin’s hands slide over his soft skin. Squeezing Kyungsoo’s lovely ass, his fingers sneak in-between, feeling the wetness of lube and realizing Kyungsoo prepped himself.

Kyungsoo moans as Jongin pushes his middle finger inside and breaks the kiss, panting against Jongin’s shoulder. “N-No, not yet.”

He tries to move his hips away, but Jongin only grabs ahold of his ass again and adds a second finger. Kyungsoo trembles in his hold, skin flushed already; he must’ve been high strung, waiting for Jongin to finally make a move.

“You look even cuter,” Jongin murmurs into his ear, beaming as he removes his fingers.

Kyungsoo shoots him a flustered glare. And so, to retaliate against his mean boyfriend, he promptly licks his own palm and reaches down to grab Jongin’s dick, jerking him off with a completely composed, deadpan expression. To his delight, Jongin’s brows furrow, and when Kyungsoo reaches around to push on the plug in his ass, Jongin’s expression breaks, and he moans lowly.

“Cute,” Kyungsoo grumbles and pulls his hands away. “Now can we get to the good stuff?”

Jongin doesn’t answer him but instead kisses him again, this time heated and aggressive. Pleasantly surprised, Kyungsoo responds with equal passion and fire, and he feels himself being pushed back, out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Jongin has been so good about flipping the switch and going into dom mode easily. It has Kyungsoo anticipating every move with excitement.

He’s pushed down onto the bed with Jongin hovering over him, their lips finding each other. His hands explore Kyungsoo’s body, every inch of soft, plush skin. Kyungsoo works out, so he’s fit but soft in all the nice places. Jongin’s personal favorites are his stomach and thighs.

Kyungsoo’s hands tangle in Jongin’s hair, tugging and pulling at the brown strands. It brings Jongin back to what he’s supposed to be doing, and he grins into their kiss as he reaches back to pull Kyungsoo’s hands away and push them back down onto the bed.

“Are you gonna chain me up?” Kyungsoo breathes with a smirk as Jongin pulls away to grab the fluffy black handcuffs from the nightstand.

Jongin grins as he handcuffs him, arms above his head. But he doesn’t stop there and grabs the blindfold as well (which is really just a sleeping mask), and he slides it over Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You can’t see, right?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and then jumps as he feels a touch on his thigh. It’s then that he realizes that he has no control of where Jongin will touch him next or how, and it makes every sensation more intense. His breath hitches as Jongin pushes his legs up, exposing him, and Kyungsoo moans as something warm and wet touches his cock - Jongin’s mouth.

He gasps as Jongin kisses the tip and strokes the base of his erection. Jongin’s lips are as soft and as thick as ever, engulfing his dick perfectly as he sinks down. If there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s deepthroating, and he swallows Kyungsoo’s cock without difficulty, moaning as he goes along. Panting, Kyungsoo struggles not to lift his hips, handcuffs clinking as he wishes he could hold onto something. Jongin knows just how to get him heated within minutes.

Jongin probably looks hot as fuck too, and that makes Kyungsoo squirm, suddenly wishing the blindfold was gone. He feels Jongin’s eyes on him, feels his smouldering gaze, and moans deeply as Jongin swallows around him. It feels so good that his toes curl, and Kyungsoo tenses up as Jongin bobs his head up and down.

“P-Please…” Kyungsoo isn’t sure what he’s begging for - for Jongin to stop or give him more.

He hears Jongin’s heavy breath as he pulls away, and then he feels something being slid down to the base of his cock, fitting snug. The cock ring, he realizes. A sign that the game has only begun.

Open-mouth kisses are placed on his stomach, Jongin sucking on the skin of a few sensitive places, like his hipbones, and now purposefully avoiding his cock. He works his way up Kyungsoo’s chest and to his nipples, which Jongin knows are sensitive, and he licks and kisses them, listening to Kyungsoo’s moans and watching his squirming movements with eager eyes. There’s a nice red flush spreading from his face to his chest, and Kyungsoo keeps trying to stifle his sounds by biting his lips futilely.

Jongin quietly reaches for the wand vibrator laying on the bed, distracting Kyungsoo with his kisses. Then he promptly sits up between Kyungsoo’s legs with a grin and turns on the toy, feeling it buzz in his palm on the lowest setting. Kyungsoo must have heard it because now he’s still and anticipating where it will touch.

Kyungsoo gasps as it touches gently to his left hip, and then the vibrator his trailed over his chest, causing him to suck his stomach in. He groans and arches his back as it finally rests on his nipple, perky and shining with Jongin’s spit.

“J-Jongin…” He pants and shudders with a cry as Jongin latches onto his other nipple, sucking and biting as he teases the vibrator just around Kyungsoo’s areola.

His cock weeps onto his stomach, and he starts to feel the constricting pressure of the cock ring. Trying to lift his hips to get some sort of friction against Jongin’s stomach, he’s stopped by Jongin suddenly grabbing a hold of his leg and spanking his ass roughly, and Kyungsoo cries out at the sting.

“Stop moving, slut.” Jongin’s tone of voice has him freezing instantly. “Do I need to tie your legs down too?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, feeling the rush of submission and the adrenaline from fear of what Jongin will do next. Surely, he can’t get away with just one spank?

He’s correct as he hears Jongin huff and the wand vibrator is turned off and set aside. Kyungsoo’s thighs are grabbed and his legs are pushed up to fold against his chest, baring his all to Jongin. Rough hands smooth down the soft skin of his thighs until a finger presses gently against his hole, applying the slightest of pressure. Then there’s the sound of a cap being popped open, and the finger is replaced with the nozzle of the tube. Kyungsoo shivers as cold lube is squeezed inside of him.

Jongin smears the excess all down his crack and over his balls. The needed touch makes Kyungsoo’s cock jerk and dribble more precum onto his tummy, and he whimpers - which turns into a loud moan as Jongin suddenly starts to press something inside of him, not his fingers. The excess lube squelches, and the vibrator only provides a minor stretch, not big enough but the ridges are different.

His knees press together and his thighs tremble as the toy bottoms out, and Kyungsoo can only await the vibrations that he knows are coming.

“If you’re good, then I’ll take the blindfold off, okay?” Jongin pets his hair - and then the vibrator is turned on.

It’s a low setting, a gentle vibration, but it still takes Kyungsoo’s breath away as he’s not used to it. He feels the urge to grab something but can only clench his fists. Jongin starts to move the vibrator then, thrusting it gently and slowly so that Kyungsoo can feel every ridge drag along his walls.

The pace of Jongin’s hand movements picks up fairly quickly, and Kyungsoo knows that his goal is to get Kyungsoo to dry orgasm at least once. He’s determined to be good though, biting his lip and digging his fingernails into his palms as he takes it.

Kyungsoo yelps as the vibration is turned up, arching his back in sensitivity. He hears Jongin giggle before the vibrator is pushed all the way inside of him and let go. There’s a groan and the bed dips, confusing Kyungsoo momentarily before a hand slick with lube strokes his cock generously. The pressure builds, and he gasps as Jongin sits to straddle him and grinds his ass down on Kyungsoo’s erection, the lube making the glide slick and wet as his cock is nudged between Jongin’s cheeks.

“St-Stop,” Kyungsoo gasps, feeling his orgasm approaching swiftly. He’s not even inside of Jongin yet.

“How bad do you want to be inside me?” Jongin is breathless, clearly as affected as Kyungsoo is. “I bet I’m tight as fuck, _mmm_. You felt it before right?”

Jongin was so tight and responsive before when Kyungsoo was fingering him. Just imagining being buried in that heat has him moaning out a quick, “ _Please, please, please, please_.” His hips buck up just a little as if he could push himself inside, and immediately Jongin clicks his tongue in distaste - a bad sign.

“Guess I won’t let you see then.”

Kyungsoo can’t tell if he moans or screams as Jongin sinks down onto him, and he experiences his first dry orgasm of blistering heat followed by painful pressure. He nearly blacks out, heaving out heavy breaths and registering hands combing his sweaty bangs back from his face.

“You okay, baby?” Jongin asks, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips and then to his cheek.

“Y-Yeah,” Kyungsoo says weakly, shifting his hips and then remembering that he’s inside of his boyfriend. It’s been so long since he topped, unused to the velvety softness wrapped around his dick so snugly. “Wh-What about you? Doesn’t hurt?”

“Nope.” Kyungsoo can almost hear him smirk. “I secretly used one of your dildos this past month. Not as good as the real thing though, _uhn_.” Jongin moans lowly as he swivels his hips. Handcuffs clinking, Kyungsoo feels the urge to grab Jongin’s hips and wishes he could see, knowing Jongin would probably look hot as fuck riding him.

Fingers tweak his nipples as Jongin starts to bounce in his lap and moans for all he’s worth. Kyungsoo can’t tell if he’s just playing it up to arouse him even further, but it’s working. He clenches down on Kyungsoo’s cock periodically as he moves, torturing his sensitivity from his dry orgasm.

“Ha, _ah_ , y-you look so cute,” Jongin pants, licking his lips as he watches Kyungsoo cry out with every movement. Drool trickles out the corner of the sub’s mouth, unable to catch a breath as Jongin takes it away. “You like it this much, huh?”

“T-Take them off, please!” Kyungsoo struggles with his handcuffs again. The vibrator is prodding against his prostate, and Jongin is basically torturing him. He’s already so close to another orgasm, but he can’t take another dry one.

“Everything?” Jongin doesn’t stop.

“Yes, _please_!” Kyungsoo nearly sobs, digging his toes into the bedding. “I-I’ve been _good_ , please…”

“You’ve been my good boy?”

“Yes!”

Jongin breathlessly laughs and in pausing his movements, he hooks a finger into Kyungsoo’s blindfold and pulls it up. Light invades Kyungsoo’s eyes for a moment but then he focuses on the image before him. Jongin’s abs glisten with sweat, his heavy erection curving up against his belly button, and his hair is messy as if he’d been pulling on it himself. Dark eyes watch Kyungsoo’s with lust, and that causes him to look down to where they’re connected, his cock buried inside of Jongin.

He doesn’t even notice Jongin unlatching the handcuffs until they’re tossed aside. Jongin grabs one of his hands and pulls it toward himself, smirking at Kyungsoo as he places it on his chest. With labored breathing, he adds the other and traces down Jongin’s sculpted chest, toned from workouts and nonstop dancing.

“Ah, almost forgot.” Jongin lifts himself up until Kyungsoo’s erection slips out, swollen and purpling. He swallows down a whimper as Jongin takes off the cock ring with gentle fingers. Fuck, he’s not gonna last long at all, especially when Jongin bites his puffy bottom lip as he sinks back down onto Kyungsoo.

In fact, he lasts exactly fourteen seconds - which is as long as it takes for Jongin to lift himself up and drop his hips back down _once_. The vibrator, the warmth around his dick, the sight of Jongin’s blissed out expression - all of it has Kyungsoo spilling into his boyfriend with a silent scream and an almost violent buck of his hips.

His vision spins and his ribs show through his skin as he heaves heavy breaths from the intensity of his orgasm, barely noticing the vibrator being pulled out of him. Jongin watches him with an amused expression, sighing softly as he moves off of Kyungsoo, feeling his boyfriend’s cum start to drip down his thighs.

When Kyungsoo finally comes back to Earth, Jongin is crawling up his chest until his erection is positioned right above heart-shaped lips. Realizing what Jongin wants him to do, he locks eyes with him and tilts his head up just enough to press a wet kiss to the tip, tasting bitter precum.

Jongin does the rest of the work for him, pressing himself into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He loves the way Kyungsoo gives head. It’s always sensual and slow, calculating as he knows just what Jongin likes, and his lips always look so perfect wrapped around Jongin’s dick. Kyungsoo looks so pretty too, particularly now with his flushed cheeks and closed eyes as he sucks and licks. It’s when Kyungsoo’s hands move to squeeze his ass that he comes with a drawn out moan, pulling out at the last second to cum all over Kyungsoo’s pink lips and chin.

Kyungsoo coughs a little as he swallows what was in his mouth, and Jongin falls over onto the bed next to him, panting as he reaches over to grab a tissue from the box on the side table and handing it Kyungsoo.

“You should clean up too,” Kyungsoo says as he wipes around his mouth, feeling completely boneless.

“I will...after I sleep…” Jongin only sounds half-awake, so Kyungsoo kicks him in the calf.

“No, do it now before you have my butt babies,” he insists. “You need to cuddle me and care for me anyways.”

Jongin grumbles for a moment but eventually gets up and out of bed, heading into the bathroom. Kyungsoo watches him with a small smile and then rolls over to bury himself under the sheets. He should probably brush his teeth as the taste of semen still lingers in his mouth, but sleep is calling him, and he only stays awake long enough to hear Jongin come back to bed. His boyfriend cuddles him close, and then it’s lights out.

 

The sound of bacon sizzling fills the kitchen, and Kyungsoo sips at his orange juice as he twirls a pen around his fingers.

“More roleplay?” He suggests, staring at the new list they’ve started since the old one was conquered with J.M. Kim’s steps.

Jongin rubs at his eyes as he attentively watches the bacon in the pan. “Mm, sure.” He’s hardly awake.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but writes it down anyways. He said yes after all. “How about you suggest something?”

“Hm?” Jongin looks at him with that dazed, pouty look he usually has in the morning. “Oh, uh…” His eyes roam along the small kitchenette space until they spot Kyungsoo’s blue apron hanging on a tiny hook in the corner. “Naked...apron…” He mumbles as if he doesn’t realize he’s saying it aloud.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. That’s the most blunt he’s seen Jongin yet. “You want me naked in an apron?”

Jongin nods, checking on the bacon again and pulling a few strips out. “Or a maid outfit.”

His heart palpitates in pure surprise and excitement, and Kyungsoo hurriedly scribbles them both down. He’s cracked the code. Jongin just needs to be sleepy to speak his dirtiest thoughts. That, or he’s finally opening up to Kyungsoo about his sexuality. Both are good.

Honestly, he’s so glad everything turned out the way it did. Trying new things in the bedroom really took their relationship to another level, and he’s never felt closer to Jongin or more in love with him, really. Kyungsoo doesn’t deserve this cutie willing to act tough just for him.

“Jongin,” he coos, looking at his boyfriend lovingly from the bar countertop. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Soo.” Jongin wanders over with a little stumble to bend over the countertop and kiss him chastely on the lips.


End file.
